College
by animerandomnessqueen
Summary: The gang, and my OC, go to college. May be OOC but whatever. New chapter up. R&R. THANK YOU. ENJOY.
1. Intro

Okay so this is a story about the group graduating and going to college, as the title implies. I realize I write a lot of Acchi Kocchi fics but I just have a bunch of ideas. This may be a little OOC and will have my OC, Takano. Enjoy.

* * *

**~One Week Before Graduation~**

"It's almost time to graduate. I can't believe it", Mayoi said.

"This sucks", Sakaki stated.

While the two were complaining, Tsumiki was thinking about what college would do to her and Io. Though she hated to admit it, their interactions were caused by Mayoi and Sakaki. With Mayoi going to college in America and Sakaki going to England, she didn't have a chance anymore. At least she would still have Hime to talk to.

Tsumiki was pulled out of her thoughts by Mayoi throwing her arms around her.

"I'm gonna miss you Chumiki-San."

"We still have a week", she said in her monotone voice.

"What's your point?"

"Nevermind."

"Even if we do have another week, it doesn't change how different things will be after graduation", Io said.

"Yeah, I come back to my old town to reunite with my best friend only to lose her to America", Takano said hugging said friend, Mayoi.

"It'll be alright. We have winter, spring, and summer breaks to hang out, right?", Hime asked.

"Yeah", they all agreed.

"Besides, it's only me and Mayoi leaving. The rest of you can visit each other on weekends if you want to.", Sakaki said.

"Yeah, you guys will be fine", Mayoi reassured, looking mostly at Tsumiki because she knew how worried she was. Tsumiki, however, wasn't so sure.

**~After the Graduation Ceremony~  
**  
"Well, we're done."

"Yep. Our lives have taken a turn."

The group of friends stood outside the school. They were doing pretty well on not crying. That is, until Hime looked at all of them and started bawling.

"Hime-chi, don't cry", Mayoi said, now holding back her own tears, but once Tsumiki started crying, she gave up. Sakaki and Takano tried calming them down only to be pulled into the 'group hug'. But there was one person missing from the group, Io. He just stared at his friends crying and hugging, only now realizing what he was losing. The old days were gone now. Mayoi and Sakaki would leave and that would be the end. He stared on for one more second before being pulled out of his thoughts and into the hug.

* * *

Okay so that is the first chapter. Please review and let me know if I should continue with this story.


	2. IoMiki

_**Chapter 2 read only if you want to and if you don't like it keep it to yourself. However I would love positive feed back. Thanks.  
**_

* * *

_~One Week After the First Semester Begins~  
_  
Tsumiki was sitting in her dorm room. She had fifteen minutes to get to her next class, but she didn't feel like moving. After she and Hime, who was her roommate, had talked to Mayoi the night before, she was depressed. Mayoi was still unable to help her with Io. Which speaking of went to a different college than he said he would. Takano was on his way to visit her and Hime, but it didn't matter because Io wasn't with him.

_~With Io at the Same Time~  
_  
Io had made a big mistake. By going to a different college than planned, he had cut off all ties from high school, other than talking to Sakaki every other night. He missed his friends. There was, however, someone who he realized he missed more than anyone else. He missed Tsumiki deeply.

_~Everyone Else~  
_  
Aside from Io and Tsumiki missing eachother more than anything, the others were adjusting well. Takano and Hime kept Mayoi and Sakaki connected with everything and they told them what was going on. Mayoi was still Mayoi by saying things in perfect English just to confuse them. But during them 4way chats they had, they never brought up the whole 'Io and Tsumiki situation'.

* * *

_~Home for the Holidays~_

"Hime-chi, I missed you."  
"Mayoi-san."  
"What you didn't miss me. That hurts."  
"Oh come here Takano."  
"Welcome back to you, too, Sakaki."  
"Thanks."

While the four hugged and rejoyced over their temporary reunitement, Tsumiki stood off to the side. Io still had morning classes that day before his break, so he wasn't there yet. _'Maybe it's better that way. I wouldn't know what to say when he gets here anyway.' _Then Mayoi came over and nearly squeezed the life out of her.

Io arrived a little while later. Nobody would have realized if it hadn't been for his greeting to Tsumiki. A pat on the head, the ones she missed so every much.

"Io." Hime and Mayoi both gave him a quick hug and then he said hi to Sakaki and Takano. After that Mayoi said, "Well for the past 2 days I've had nothing air food. Can we please get something to eat?" "I'm with ya", Sakaki said. So they went to have tea and cake at..., where else but Hatch Potch. So after Miiko was finished welcoming them all back home, she gave them whatever they wanted on the house.

After the cakes, they all went back to their actual families. Since Io and Tsumiki had to go the same way...hereis what happened.

"Tsumiki," Io said.  
"Hmm?"  
"Nothing. I just thought that you would have something to say since we've been away for so long."  
"Oh."  
"But if you don't have anything to say, I guess I can say this now."  
Tsumiki looked confused. What could Io have wanted to say that he couldn't have in front of the others.

"Tsumiki, I realized something after the first week away. I missed everyone alot but there was one person I missed more than anyone.  
"Well, you have been friends with Sakaki for-"  
"Not Sakaki."  
He completely lost her. Who could he have missed more than his best friend since childhood.  
"Who then?"  
"You, Tsumiki. I missed you more than anyone else. I first questioned it until I talked to Sakaki and told him. He helped me figure it out. "  
_'What does he mean? It can't be what I think it is, can it?' _  
"Tsumiki, I love you."

He said it. He actual said it and he meant it. Tsumiki took a minute to process what he said before saying "r-re-really?"  
"I wouldn't lie about something like this Tsumiki."  
"Well then I can say that I l-lo-love y-you, t-too."  
Then few seconds were magic for them both as they shared their first kiss.

This was more than just seeing her friends after a semester. This was a special day. But Io wasn't done yet.  
"Oh, and Tsumiki. I talked to the college and I'm going to the original one. That way I can see you every weekend."  
"Really."  
"Yes. I can't stay away from you for that long again becuase you're my cute little kitty, Tsumiki."  
then she exploded into a nosebleed but neither one of them cared. They had each other at last. College was better than they thought it would be.

* * *

_**I am disgusted with myself but maybe you will think otherwise. If so please let me know by reviewing. Thank you,.**_


End file.
